yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Jay
Jay is a Standard Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. He appears in Duel World (DM), Duel World (GX), and Duel World (5D's). Additionally, he cannot be unlocked, only appearing as an opponent. He can also be dueled in Tag Duel Tournament and Duel Island: -Gladiator-. Gallery Profile-DULI-Jay.png | Profile CutIn-DULI-Jay.png | Cut-In Defeat-DULI-Jay.png | Defeat Dialogue Card-specific Monsters (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) * When Jay Summons "Beast King Barbaros", he announces "I summon Beast King Barbaros!" ** Most of the time when Jay declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Beast King Barbaros, attack!" * When Jay Summons "Dark Magician of Chaos", he announces "I summon Dark Magician of Chaos!" ** Most of the time when Jay declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Dark Magician of Chaos, attack!" ** When Jay activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Dark Magician of Chaos's effect activates! It lets me add one Spell Card to my hand!" * When Jay activates the effect of "Debris Dragon", he announces "Debris Dragon's effect activates! I Special Summon a monster with 500 or less ATK points from the Graveyard!" * When Jay Summons "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness", he announces "I summon Gorz the Emissary of Darkness!" ** Most of the time when Jay declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness, attack!" * When Jay Summons "Maha Vailo", he announces "I summon Maha Vailo!" ** Most of the time when Jay declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Maha Vailo, attack!" * When Jay activates the effect of "Mystic Tomato", he announces "Mystic Tomato's effect activates! Now, I can Special Summon a DARK monster with up to 1500 ATK points from my Deck!" * When Jay activates the effect of "Old Vindictive Magician", he announces "Old Vindictive Magician's effect activates! I destroy a monster!" * When Jay activates the effect of "Spirit Reaper", he announces "Spirit Reaper's effect activates! You discard one card from your hand!" * When Jay Summons "Summoned Skull", he announces "Summoned Skull!" ** Most of the time when Jay declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Summoned Skull, attack!" Spell/Trap (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) * When Jay activates "Burial from a Different Dimension", he announces "I activate Burial from a Different Dimension! Banished monsters are coming back to the Graveyard!" * When Jay activates "Electro-Whip", he announces "I activate Electro-Whip! One Thunder-Type monster gains 300 ATK and DEF points!" * When Jay activates "Forbidden Lance", he announces "I activate Forbidden Lance! One monster loses 800 ATK points, but it's now unaffected by all Spell and Trap Card effects!" * When Jay activates "Karma Cut", he announces "Karma Cut! I don't think you'll be needing that monster anymore because it's banished!" * When Jay activates "Legacy of Yata-Garasu", he announces "I activate Legacy of Yata-Garasu! I draw a card!" * When Jay activates "Magic Jammer", he announces "I activate Magic Jammer! I negate the activation of a Spell Card and destroy it!" * When Jay activates "Mausoleum of the Emperor", he announces "I activate the Field Spell, Mausoleum of the Emperor!" * When Jay activates "Raise Body Heat", he announces "I activate Raise Body Heat! One Dinosaur-Type monster gets 300 ATK and DEF points!" * When Jay activates "Reinforcement of the Army", he announces "Time for Reinforcement of the Army! I add a Level 4 or lower Warrior-Type monster from my Deck to my hand!" * When Jay activates "Ring of Destruction", he announces "I activate Ring of Destruction! I destroy a monster, and we both take damage equal to it's ATK points!" * When Jay activates "Riryoku", he announces "I activate Riryoku! I halve the ATK points of one monster, and boost another's ATK points in return!" * When Jay activates "Tribute to The Doomed", he announces "I activate Tribute to The Doomed! One monster is destroyed!" * When Jay activates "Vanity's Emptiness", he announces "I activate Vanity's Emptiness! Now, neither of us can Special Summon monsters!" *